The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla, commercially referred to as a mophead-type Hydrangea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘H211905’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands and Glandorf, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely-branching Hydrangea plants with strong and sturdy stems, large inflorescences, attractive flower color and good postproduction longevity.
The new Hydrangea plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2007 in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Hydrangea macrophylla identified as code number 204010-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Hydrangea macrophylla identified as code number 204130-002, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Glandorf, Germany in March, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Glandorf, Germany since June, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.